No one Needs to Know
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: What happens when Grissom hears Sara singing? R


**Nick heard singing coming from the garage. That sounded as if Sara was singing. He walked to the garage and sure enough it was Sara singing to her Ipod. He eminently recognized the song she was singing.**

**I'm lookin' for a lover**

**Who can rev his little engine up**

**He can have a '55 Chevy**

**Or a fancy little pick-up truck**

**If he's got a cool Cadillac**

**With a jacuzzi in the back I'm in, oh yeah**

**'Cause I'm a classy little chassis**

**Who's a-huntin' for a heart to win**

**Oh, but if you wanna win it**

**There's no speed limit**

**Just go faster, faster, don't be slow**

**Rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows**

**You win my love**

**You win my soul**

**You win my heart**

**Yeah, you get it all**

**You win my love**

**You make my motor run**

**You win my love, yeah you're number one**

**Oh, I'm a crazy little lady yeah the kind you just can't slow down**

**Oh no**

**I need a '65 cylinder racy little run around town**

**Oh, but if you wanna win it**

**Babe, there's no speed limit**

**Just go faster, faster and don't be slow**

**Rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows**

**You win my love**

**You win my soul**

**You win my heart**

**Yeah, you get it all**

**You win my love**

**You make my motor run**

**You win my love, yeah you're number one**

**I want a heartbreak Harley**

**A full of steam dream machine**

**Or just a little late night**

**Sexy long stretch limousine**

**Oh, but if you wanna win it**

**Babe, there's no speed limit**

**Just go faster, faster, don't be slow**

**Rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows**

**You win my love**

**You win my soul**

**You win my heart**

**Yeah, you get it all**

**You win my love**

**You make my motor run**

**You win my love, yeah you're number one**

**You win my love... **

**Once she got done singing the song Nick decided to get back to work on the case he and Grissom were working on. As he walked into Grissom's office he said.**

"**Hey Griss, you might not want to go in the garage. Its quite loud in there." Grissom looked up from his paper work with an amused look on his face.**

"**And why is that?" asked Grissom.**

**Nick started to smile broadly. "Oh, its Sara, she's singing." Nick said with a smile on his face. "She's really good to. You should hear her."**

"**I just might." Grissom replied.**

**Ok, I'm going to get back to work." Nick said over his shoulder on his way out of the room. **

**Once Nick left Grissom finished his paper work and packed up to go home. As he walked through the halls he heard a familiar voice and song. He stood in the door way of the garage and lessened to the voice singing the song.**

**Am I dreamin or stupid**

**I think I've been hit by cupid**

**But no one needs to know right now**

**I met a tall dark and handsome man**

**And I've been busy makin big plans**

**But no one needs to know right now**

**I got my heart set my feet wet**

**And he don't even know it yet**

**But no one needs to know right now**

**Ill tell him someday some way somehow**

**But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now**

**I want bells to ring a choir to sing**

**The white dress the guests the cake the car the whold darn thing**

**But no one needs to know right now**

**Ill tell him someday some way somehow**

**But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now**

**Well have a little girl a little boy**

**A little benji we call leroy**

**But no one needs to know right now**

**And I'm not lonely anymore at night**

**And he don't know only he can make it right**

**And I'm not lonely anymore at night**

**And he don't know only he can make it right**

**I'm not dreamin or stupid**

**But boy have I been hit by cupid**

**But no one needs to know right now**

**No one, no, no one needs to know right now**

**No one, no, no one needs to know, oh, right now**

**When the song ended she turned off her Ipod and she picked up all the samples she collected and cleaned up. She stood and headed for the door but stopped dead in her tracks. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.**

"**Long enough to hear you sing." He said. "Your really good."**

**She started to blush. "Oh." Was all she could say.**

**Grissom started to smile.**

"**Do you need me for something." She asked. **

"**No, I just was on my way out and heard singing." He said and she started blushing again.**

"**Ok if you don't need anything I'm going to go ahead and go home." She said. **

"**Ok, see you tomorrow." He said.**

"**You too Griss. Have a good night." Sara said walking past him. **

**Everyone in the lab knew that Grissom and Sara had a thing for each other. From the long looks they shared, the sexual tension in the room, the hand on her lower back, and flirtatious remarks.**

**********************************************************************************************************

**Grissom sat in his living room with a bottle of scotch in one hand and the phone in the other. Debating rather or not the call Sara, to see if would like to go out for breakfast. **

"**What do you think I should do Bruno?" He asked his dog.**

**The dog just barked. "Yea I think I should too." He said pushing speed dial two. **

**The phone started ringing and on the second ring she answered. **

"**Sidle" she said in a sleepy voice.**

"**Hey Sara, did I wake you?" Grissom asked. **

"**No, I was just watching a movie." She answered.**

"**Oh really, what movie" He asked.**

"**Pride and Predigest ." She said.**

"**That's a good movie." Grissom commented **

"**Yea it is." Sara said. "Hey you remember when I got kidnapped last year under that car?" Sara asked.**

"**How can I forget." Grissom replied.**

"**Well when I got back people me about what you said about me being the only person you… umm ever… umm ever loved. Was that true?" She asked. **

**He was silent for a moment. "Look Sara…" She interrupted him.**

"**You know what never mind. Forget I even asked anything." **

"**Can you please let me finish?" He asked.**

"**Oh, yea sure." She stammered.**

"**As I was going to say is can we please talk about it in person. Maybe at my place or yours." He finished.**

"**Sure, but can we do it at my place?" She asked.**

"**What ever makes you more comfortable." He said.**

"**When would you like me to come?" He asked.**

"**You can come over now if you like." Sara said.**

"**Ok, I'll be over in about an hour." He said.**

"**Ok, see you then." Sara said and hung up. **

**She jumped off the couch to straiten up her apartment. Once she was satisfied with what she accomplished she want to take a quick shower. Halfway through her shower she hared a nock on her door.**

"**Shit, that must be him." she cursed under her breath. **

**She jumped out of the shower and threw her robe on. **

"**Coming." She yelled.**

**When she got to the door she looked throw the peephole to find the man she has been in love with for almost ten years. She opened the door.**

"**Hey." she said as she motioned him inside.**

"**Can you excuse m for a moment." She said motioning to her robe.**

"**Oh, Sure." Grissom said.**

**After about five minutes she came came out in a pair of worn out jeans and a light blue Tank top.**

"**So, what did you won't to talk about?" Sara asked taking a sit on the couch.**

"**First of all what have people been saying about us?" He asked taking a sit next to her.**

"**People have been starting roamers that your in love with me." She said. "Is it true?"**

**Sara closed her eyes for a moment and could feel him move closer to her. "What do you think?" He asked after a moment Sara opened her eyes.**

"**I won't it to be." she said. **

"**What if I said I do?" At this she looked up at him and found his eyes on her.**

**It was then it happened, something nether of them planed. Grissom kissed her. Not just any kiss. It was sweet filled with promise and love. He used his tongue and teeth to nip.**

**The kiss lasted for more than five minutes then broke away to light touches of lips on skin. This was the first time Grissom had ever experienced this type of intense want for a woman. Sara was wild and ripe with understanding and love for him, he could feel it in the way she responded to him.**

**Sara got and held out her hand to him. "Come here." she said as he took her hand. She lead him to her bedroom. **

**He pulled her close and gave her a long passionate kiss that lasted until they were bath out of breath . They looked into each others eyes and saw pure lust. Grissom started pulling up he shirt till it was all the way off then pushed down her jeans. When she was completely naked he gently laid her on the bed and started kissing her long legs, he worked his way up her body. He reached he slick folds and flicked his tongue in and out, driving Sara crazy. He moved his tongue up to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth. He nipped and sucked it, and then turned his attention to the other. The next place his lips traveled to was her neck. He sucked and bit it. Grissom's hardened cock touched Sara's inner thigh, and her breathing grew ragged. She gripped the bed sheets begged his to enter her. **

"**Gil please!" She moaned.**

"**What do you want babe?" He teased her, as he rubbed his erection against her core. **

**Sara moaned in pleasure as she chocked out." I won't to feel you… now." **

**Grissom only slid the tip of his erection into her and her hips moved involuntary upwards to get him fully inside of her. He placed his hands on her hips to hold her in place. Immense pressure had built up from his touches and she started grinding into his hip in a poor attempt to relieve some of it. She groaned and pleaded. "Gil, please."**

**He entered her slowly and they both were thrown into pure bliss. Sara purred in ecstasy and rocked her hips against his. Grissom held her against him as he thruster in and out if her. He grunted as he murmured "Oh babe you feel so good. How did I go so long with out you?"**

"**I don't know but I don't want this to end." **

**They were both nearing on orgasms. Sara's back arched and Grissom felt her walls clench around his thick member. She shuddered as she went over the edge, and Grissom gently pulled out of her making her shiver. He laid down and she curled up beside him. **

"**I love you Sara." He said stroking her bare back.**

**She smiled against his chest and said. "I love you too."**

**He pulled her closer to him and they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I don't really think that the beginning of the story tied in with it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
